


remember you love me

by violetholdsme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetholdsme/pseuds/violetholdsme
Summary: Wooseok and Yuto look back on when they were the happiest they’d ever been.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	remember you love me

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a much shorter drabble but i got carried away T-T also this is my first wooyu fic !! the prompt was “things you said when we were the happiest we ever were,” and it was requested by @yellowneen17 on twitter so thank you very much <3 i hope you like it :)

Wooseok sighed as he shut the laptop closed, rubbing his eyes the moment the artificial brightness disappeared. He had been working way too many hours lately, so much that he barely came out of his study on the rare occasions that he could even be home at all. 

Wooseok was getting used to the darkness when a light crept in, followed by the creaking of the door and a figure coming towards him. Yuto stopped midway to his desk when Wooseok didn’t make any move to look, taking a deep breath before his low voice reverberated around the room.

“Hey, Wooseokie. You wanna do something tonight?”

Yuto seemed so small as he asked, almost like he knew the answer would be _no_ , just like it had been for way too many nights now. Wooseok tried not to grumble as he looked up and replied.

“I’m tired, Yuto. Let’s just go to bed.”

Wooseok almost regrets looking up at the other man, because his eyes were suddenly downcast as he let out a labored sigh, clutching something in his hands. Wooseok took a moment to try and figure out what it was, but Yuto only hugged it closer to him to try and hide it before saying “okay,” and walking back towards the door.

“Hey, hey, wait,” Wooseok stuttered out, getting up out of his chair and moving towards Yuto, touching him gently on the shoulder to soothe him, to finally give him his full attention. “What did you wanna do, Yuyu?”

Yuto’s eyes seemed to beam at that. It was only a little, a passing flicker of some childlike innocence before he put the façade back on again, clearing his throat. 

“I found this,” Yuto said, holding up the object in his hand while Wooseok tried to make out what it was in the dim light from the living room. It was an old photo album of theirs, still a little bit dusty. “I wanted to look at it with you.”

Wooseok smiled at his lover’s innocent request, a slight pang in his chest when he realized that Yuto seemed prepared to be denied from the get-go. But Wooseok gave him the most genuine smile he could muster, pulling Yuto onto the small couch before turning on the tableside lamp, and his smile only grew bigger when Yuto seemed to relax from that small gesture alone. “Off we go,” Wooseok mused, like they were about to go on a journey across time. In some way, they were.

Wooseok let Yuto lead the way, the Japanese man flipping the pages and pointing to old memories of theirs that they recalled in the best of ways.

“You remember this, Wooseokie?” Yuto asked, shoulder brushing against the other’s.

“Of course,” Wooseok said, following Yuto’s finger onto an old picture of them from a summer in high school. “I ate all the watermelon your mom sliced for us. You called me watermelon face.”

Yuto’s smile and chuckle were almost barely there, but Wooseok paid it no mind as he continued. “That was also the day you first kissed me. You said the watermelon tasted better that way.”

“It did.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Wooseok let Yuto continue turning the pages. He watched the other man’s expression, wondering why he seemed to be worlds away despite them being right next to each other, remembering each memory they’ve made.

“This one’s good,” Yuto suddenly said, pointing to a polaroid on the corner of the page. “Do you remember what you said here?”

Wooseok smiled. It was a picture of himself on the beach, in front of the setting sun as Yuto captured the moment with their old camera. “I told you that you were taking the picture wrong. Then you pushed me into the water. Then I chased you and pulled you in with me and we had to get the camera fixed because it fell in with you.”

Wooseok was starting to laugh but he stopped himself, surprised again at Yuto’s uncharacteristic silence. He realized that it had been such a long time since they spent time together like this; he wondered when Yuto started looking so sad, started holding back before just letting himself be _him_ with Wooseok. Yuto only smiled softly at him, nodding his head again as he turned the page. 

Wooseok brought a hand into Yuto’s hair, ruffling the black curls just to see if he would still lean into it. His chest lightened a little when Yuto did.

“Ah,” Yuto said, smiling a bit brighter than he had the whole night, “how about this, what did you say to me here?”

Wooseok ran his hand over Yuto’s fingers where he pointed to the picture under his thumb. Wooseok remembered the day so perfectly, he took in the sight of Yuto in his arms in a perfectly tailored suit, a bouquet of white and midnight blue held in his hands. Of course Wooseok could remember what he said, then. He would say it day after day if he could.

“Of course I remember,” Wooseok began, feeling Yuto lean into his side a little bit more. “That was when I said _I do._ ”

Yuto stared sadly at him before pushing Wooseok’s hands off the photo album and closing the book. Only then did Wooseok realize that there were no more photos after that one, save for a few from their honeymoon. Yuto looked crestfallen beside him, like the memories made him sad more than anything, and Wooseok only wished he could make it better until Yuto smiled that same bright way he always remembered. 

“Hey,” Wooseok said, moving the hand that was still in his husband’s hair. “What’s wrong, Yuyu?”

“We were so happy,” Yuto said, dejected. “What happened to us, Wooseokie?”

And then it hit him. 

He supposed it was par for the course; they had been together since high school, gotten married right out of college, loved each other since they knew what love even was. Wooseok realized how long it had been since they were together like this, how he had taken it for granted because they weren’t kids anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” Wooseok said, taking Yuto’s face into both his hands. “I haven’t been a very good husband lately, have I?”

Yuto looked straight into his eyes, tears falling out one by one. There was nothing he could say, and Wooseok suddenly felt how much Yuto had been longing for this—to be held by him, to be touched and loved and to feel like he was _wanted_ again. Wooseok cursed himself for letting Yuto ever feel like he wasn’t. There were so many things that he should’ve realized sooner, instead of only when they were staring him right in the face and begging him to notice.

“Are you tired of me?”

Wooseok shook his head no, leaning forward to place kisses on Yuto’s forehead, one after the other. Yuto melted underneath him like it was all he needed, all he was asking for when he walked in with a photo album to try and remind Wooseok that he was still there. Wooseok wanted him to know that he still looked at him with just as much love, as much desire. Wooseok hated that Yuto even had to ask, and that Wooseok let it happen right under his nose.

“Never, Yuyu,” Wooseok said, pulling Yuto into his chest. Wooseok felt his lover crying into his sweatshirt and it broke his heart, but he only held him closer, rubbing circles into his back and his hair. “I love you. I’m sorry I ever let you forget.”

Yuto pulled away, then, still crying and sniffling. But he looked into his husband’s eyes, voice breaking as he spoke again.

“Thank you, Wooseokie. That was all I needed.” Yuto cried. “ _That was all I needed.”_

Wooseok pulled him in to press their lips together in the lampshade light, tears and snot and all. It felt better than all the kisses Wooseok stole when he came home so late that Yuto had fallen asleep waiting for him, or in the mornings when he left before Yuto could even stir awake. Yuto held onto him like he never wanted to let go. And in that moment, Wooseok wouldn’t have minded if he never did.

He never wanted Yuto to doubt that he was in it for the long run. Because Wooseok knew that every moment that they spent together— _that_ was the happiest he’d ever been, and ever would be.

Wooseok got up from the couch to fumble around in the desk drawer, tinkering with what he fished out before he walked back to his lover, holding it up in front of his face to point at Yuto.

“There’s lots more pages in that photo album, Yu.”

Yuto nodded vigorously at the man kneeling before him, understanding what he meant. He smiled into the old camera’s lens, a weight off his shoulders after being there for so long.

“I love you,” was what Wooseok uttered before the camera flashed, capturing the tear stains that accompanied Yuto’s brightest smile. He looked beautiful as ever, despite his fears and doubts. They weren’t broken, but Wooseok promised to patch up the pieces of their love that needed just a bit more care and gentleness and patience. Wooseok felt warm when his lover’s low voice reverberated around the room, the surest it had ever been that night.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments very much appreciated ! or yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/violetholdsme?s=20) or cc :’>


End file.
